


Былое увлечение, новая любовь

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Jealous John Watson, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Когда клиент завладевает вниманием Шерлока, Джон с трудом сдерживает свою бессмысленную ревность, но так ли всё на самом деле, как кажется?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Былое увлечение, новая любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Old Flames, New Fires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334401) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



Обычно Джон − довольно добродушный человек, но это... В этот раз всё было по-другому. Это касалось Шерлока.

Шерлок, который никогда и никого не щадил. И всё же по какой-то причине он наблюдал за клиентом с восхищением и интересом, будто наткнулся на сказочную головоломку. Но дело было не только в этом. Джону казалось, что он заметил жар, желание, которые видел раньше, много лет назад, после того, как пробежал нескольких миль по Лондону.

Шерлок однажды так на него смотрел, во время их первой встречи. Именно такой взгляд заставил его спросить, есть ли у Шерлока подружка. Взгляд, заставлявший его возвращаться, даже когда было разумнее уйти.

Ирен Адлер была последней, кто вызвал подобное восхищение. За исключением того, что она играла в свои игры, интересовавшие её больше всего на свете. Шерлок не мог не согласиться с тем, что она хитрая и умная.

Тогда Джон тоже ревновал. Трудно было не ревновать, когда всё в Ирен кричало о сексе. Теперь же ему хотелось, чтобы она прошествовала через дверь: всё, что угодно, лишь бы отвлечь Шерлока от харизматичного придурка, распустившего сейчас хвост посреди их квартиры.

− Кофе, мистер?.. − Джон закусил губу; его улыбка была натянутой. Это было самое большее, что он мог сделать. Он не должен рычать на клиентов, которые платили, как бы сильно ему этого ни хотелось.

− О... Кокс. Дэвид Кокс... и нет, благодарю за кофе. Всё в порядке. − Он едва взглянул на Джона, словно не мог оторвать глаз от Шерлока. Не то чтобы он был первым клиентом, который вёл себя как лунатик. Это, по крайней мере, было частью сценария.

Шерлок был единственным, кто вышел из своей роли. Обычно он не давал людям возможности перевести дух, прежде чем начать рассказывать об их проблемах – о тех, которые они знали, и о тех, которые не знали. 

Дэвид, похоже, не считался скучным. Шикарный костюм. Блестящие туфли. Светлые волосы с лёгкой волнистостью. И молодой. Во всяком случае, моложе Джона, который чувствовал себя лет на сто: неуклюжий, скучный и чертовски ужасный, и всё потому, что Шерлок не мог отвести глаз от Дэвида Кокса.

Дэвид больше напоминал петуха.

− Хорошо, тогда я сделаю кофе для себя. Оставлю вас наедине.

Уйдя на кухню, он стал греметь посудой, позволяя её резким жалобам говорить за него. Чайник шумно закипал, а столовые приборы звенели в ящике, пока он искал чайную ложку. Растворимый кофе шипел в кружке, добавляя шипящие проклятия к его отвратительному настроению.

Он не имел никакого права ревновать. Между ним и Шерлоком ничего не было. Несмотря на всё, через что они прошли, и на то, что все думали остальные, они всё ещё были просто соседями по квартире и друзьями.

− Не верю.

Джон замер с ложкой в руке. Он наклонил голову, пытаясь разобрать, о чём говорят в гостиной. Шерлок не повышал голос, но его голос имел тенденцию звучать громко. Или, может быть, Джон был настроен на него больше, чем ему хотелось бы признать.

Оставив свой кофе, он медленно подошёл к двери. Приоткрыв её, он замер на пороге, едва дыша, пока Шерлок продолжал:

− У тебя нет денег. Этот костюм был сшит не для тебя. Твои запонки поддельные: стекло и сталь, а не бриллианты и платина. Твоё рукопожатие недостаточно крепкое из-за вывихнутого плеча: травма, но получена не на корте для сквоша. Кто-то сильно выкрутил тебе руку. Ты по уши в долгах и в отчаянии. Ты уже украл драгоценности своей матери. Ты сам их украл.

Порыв воздуха и шорох ткани подсказали, что Дэвид вскочил на ноги. Ни секунды не колеблясь, Джон оказался в дверях в мгновение ока; его спина была прямой, а руки скрещены на груди. Военная выучка заставила его сместиться вперёд; он был готов вступить в бой, если понадобится.

Усмешка исказила красивое лицо Дэвида. Он посмотрел на Джона как на пустое место, приподняв бровь и бросив взгляд в сторону Шерлока.

− А это у нас кто? Твой телохранитель?

− Мой сосед. − Глядя на Дэвида, Шерлок не двигался в кресле, сцепив пальцы перед собой. Джон мог видеть только его профиль, но готов был поспорить на месячное жалованье, что всё это не вызвало у него ни малейшего удивления.

− Да? − Дэвид надул губы, но в его флирте было что-то жестокое. − «Соседи по квартире» как мы с тобой?

Шерлок наклонил голову, и Джон уловил намёк на извинение в его взгляде. − Нет. У него это получается гораздо лучше, чем у тебя.

Ухмыльнувшись, Джон изменил позу, добавив в неё намёк на развязность. Притворяться, если нужно, мог не только Шерлок, и, судя по выражению лица Дэвида, тот поверил в этот намёк.

Ярость изуродовала его лицо, стирая последние намёки на очарование. Его руки сжались в кулаки, и кольца на пальцах сверкнули. Он сжал белые зубы за губами, и Джон мог видеть каждое гнусное оскорбление, сверкнувшее в его глазах.

Дэвид резко развернулся, выскочил из квартиры и затопал вниз по лестнице. Медный молоток прощально застучал, а когда Дэвид захлопнул дверь, задрожали стены.

Обстановка в комнате изменилась. Воздух больше не гудел, натянутый, как скрипичная струна. Джон подумал, что это желание натянуло атмосферу − может быть, так оно и было: тоска по тому, что когда-то было, а не по тому, что может произойти в будущем.

Джон понял всё неправильно, и ему хотелось пнуть себя за то, что был таким болваном.

− С тобой всё в порядке?

Плечи Шерлока расслабились, с каждым мгновением освобождаясь от напряжения. Он поднялся с кресла, чтобы проследить за уходом Дэвида. А потом он отошёл от окна, опустив шторы. − Конечно. А почему должно быть не в порядке?

Джон провёл рукой по лицу. − Не знаю. Старый дружок просит об одолжении? Этого достаточно, чтобы оказаться прижатым к стенке.

− Страховое мошенничество − это нечто большее, чем просто услуга. − Шерлок вздохнул. − Удивительно, как он изменился. И в то же время не изменился...

− Он действительно был твоим соседом по квартире?

− Да. Много лет назад. Когда мне было чуть за двадцать.

Джон поморщился, понимая, что будет лучше − и безопаснее − оставить всё как есть. Прошлое Шерлока принадлежало ему, и он не имел права знать подробности. И всё же одна мысль беспокоила его, гудя в голове.

Он положил руки на спинку кресла, ощущая под ладонями мягкую и знакомую обивку. − Это из-за него ты считаешь себя женатым на своей работе?

Шерлок засунул руки в карманы, а блеск его глаз полностью сосредоточился на Джоне. В комнате возникло другое напряжение. Это было похоже на вдыхание дыма, удушье и привыкание. Джон почти ощутил его вкус и почувствовал себя загипнотизированным, когда Шерлок направился в его сторону.

Обычно он рыскал по квартире, как тигр по собственной территории. Теперь же каждый шаг казался нерешительным, будто он боялся, что Джон может убежать. Обоснованное беспокойство, потому что это было слишком близко, слишком сильно, будто они сорвали вуаль со всего, вокруг чего танцевали Бог знает сколько времени. Ощущение было такое, будто стоишь на краю обрыва, и какая-то часть Джона страстно желала отступить.

Вот только в прошлом он слишком часто выбирал именно это. Не сейчас. Не в этот раз. Он не упустит этого шанса.

Он получит ответы на свои вопросы.

− Если бы я сказал «Да», − начал Шерлок, − что бы ты сделал, если в этом был виноват Дэвид?

Джон отошёл от кресла, переместился на место Шерлока и ткнул пальцем в сторону двери. − Я совсем не такой, как этот придурок. Всё будет совсем не так.

− И как это будет?

То же самое, что уже было, но больше. Все маленькие детали отношений встали на свои места незаметно для них самих. Все компромиссы и линии, начертанные на песке, уже были обговорены в ходе их дружбы. Это был последний фрагмент, а не первый шаг, но Джон не мог найти в себе силы выразить это словами.

Он мог только действовать.

Преодолев последнее расстояние между ними, он вдохнул аромат шампуня Шерлока. Они оказались достаточно близко друг от друга, чтобы дышать вместе; воздух между ними был горячим и плотным. Полные губы Шерлока приоткрылись, и Джон понял, что пути назад нет.

Он сделал паузу, давая Шерлоку ещё один шанс отступить.

Тот его не использовал.

Поцелуй: тёплый и сладкий, робкий, каких у Джона не было уже несколько десятков лет. И всё же в данный момент это была не подружка, это было больше, чем просто приятное развлечение. Это был Шерлок: его губы и язык, едва заметная щетина и мягкий, чудесный звук глубоко в горле, будто тот только что раскрыл самое сложное дело из всех.

Джон отстранился, не в силах отступить ни на шаг. Как он мог это сделать, когда сердце так билось в груди, а головокружительная эйфория его захлёстывала? − Это могло бы быть так, − пробормотал он хриплым голосом, − если бы ты захотел?

Он услышал, как у Шерлока перехватило дыхание, и увидел, как галактики его интеллекта закружились, пока он обдумывал возможные варианты. Вот к чему всё сводилось: к согласию Шерлока. Сомнения с его стороны погубили бы их, и Джон старался не дрожать, пока ждал.

Несколько секунд превратились в невозможную вечность.

Наконец нежный румянец заиграл на щеках Шерлока, и свет в его глазах был больше, чем просто любопытство. Там было что-то ещё, что-то гораздо более ценное.

Да.


End file.
